1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to baseball mask structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved baseball infielder's mask wherein the same is arranged for the protection of an individual's face during a sporting event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mask structure for sporting events and the like are available in the prior art and have been exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,086,664; 3,886,596; 5,012,527; and 4,933,993.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a mask structure configured for light-weight construction for use in the protection of an individual by the positioning of the mask relative to an individual's face and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.